Pieces
by efcutzcudbled
Summary: Phoebe is startin college and she gets more ten she's bargened for after meeeting Troy Bolton and his fiends OCxTROY TROYXSHARSAP TROYxGABRIELLE TROYxeverybody
1. Chapter 1

A/N: firs off I wanna say how much I fukken love zac efron and this is my fanfic about zac efron and jared let and junior hight school musicnal

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

So instead of the story taking place in aplgebequietekey it takes place in California and this is collegde so they sing womsonhgs about a colegde liffe. It was snowing because I like the snow and the snow comes all the time when I go outside. My name is Phoebe Dangerous Mathers, all my friends call me Homicide because ei im not a pussi like all these stupid fucking goffs and emus and all zath bullsit. It was snowing when I went outside and then I saw him, my bf he was totalkly hott almost as hott as the guy im gonna leave him for (foreshadowing Lawlz) he was maybe even evenely as hot as he was because of his hottness. My bf was Jared Leto, and we couldn't be happier it awe were the two most awesomenest peoepol in NYC.

"Homicide" he whsiparrrED. I luked ovar tu him, jesuus he wuz so fukkin hawt.

"yeh" I said with fukkin awesime punk rocker attitude eciov . He totilly kissued me lyke harcodre his tonuge was all up in mah mouf and everitfing and even thoow we were in public I toetally wanted to fuck him.

"Wiff the lights out it's a little less dangerous even four the strangers" He stratled to seng und so did I, but I was fukken distractiud by his hottness. My vegeta was totalli wet and evferrything so he stuck his DICK in my VAGINA and we FUCKED whyle listeneding to The Used whych was weyrd cuze… idk it juss was…

FIST off I am totally hot and that's because im part balck and it goiives me a nice ass n rockin tits my hair reaches mah shoulders and mah hair is in da sam stie as Lady GiGi 'xecpt it black an awesim. I lik tu wear baggi pants wit thongzs undaneath kinda lyke Pink. Sheez totally hot, If iwuz gay I'd fuk Pink cuz she's hot. People tell me I luuk like Aaliyah onluy alive, and punk rock, and have a Ladaz GaGu hairstyle.

After I cume three timez (onze fur Jarheads hottness and too fur his awesome cock) we got off the floore and kissed.

"Febes( cuz sumtines he called me Febes cuz he fukken loves me) its tyme for you to go to school" he said.

He wuz right, I was late fur my first class of college. I put mah clothes on, n got mah school shit.

"Febes u r so fukken hot because you r part balck and it goiives you a nice ass n rockin tits ur hair reaches your shoulders and your hair is in da sam stie as Lady GiGi 'xecpt it black an awesim. And im totally way older then you but youre so fukken hott and youre eighteen so itz okay" he said.

"yeh" I sed as I got into my kick ass black hummer wit a 30 seconds to mars symbol on it. I wavved good bai and headed off tu school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Yeh I know dis story is awesome I will usdpate soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I TOETALLAY UPDLATED ATFTA THE FIRST CHAPTER CAUSE I WANTED TO BE AWESUM ANAD GIVE YOU MORE OF MY AWSEDUM WRITIN SKYLLZ

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chaptah too

I started fiving to my noo universety I wasent shure if I twas redii asshoes on the road looked at meh weird cause im an awesome punk archaic liberal who doesent play buy the rules dat the government puts en place. So i wus drving and I saw a silva Volvo kinda like the one Edwizzle frim Twatlight had, a preppi but sexii asshole was in it. He fukken cut me off

"FUCK YOU!!!!!!!!!!1111" I shuted at the top of my stomachc . He lookid back and frowneud, and I felty bad then II got angree angain cuase I don't care how sorre you are, ass you still cut me off.

I got to schol all da boys were staring at meh because everybody could seeee my thong threw my black and read skinny jeans .Meh eyez were dark green and sexxy, everybodi stared. I wore a tight 30TmRS baby tee cause I had to rep da hubby. I dropped my books.

"SCHOOLS BACK! SCHEWLS BACK! NOW WEARE TOGETHA AGIN!" all da conformists stared to sing.

"SHUT DA FUCK UP!!11" icecreamed. Then I started to sing "da kill" by 30 Secinds to Mars and everi body jpoings in cause their fuken conformist.

"What eff I wanted two brake?Lauff it all in yo faceee!!!111" I snag.

Afte thet I went intwo the builging , I felt a tip on my shoulder. I puncheded whateva it wus. It was the prep wit the vovola like Edwards.

"FUCK!1111"He shited. I turned around with no remise he gribbed my arm, I got realee angry.

"I wanted to say sorre" he whispahed . He was so fuken hot I started too blush but then I rembared Jared and I stiped blooshing.

"I now you wear angry.." he keept talkin. " I'm Troy Boltun, whats ur name?" I snicted my arm away then starfed at him.

"Im Phoebe Dangerous Mathers…" I said wit an attitoode. He smirked and touched my ass, I stirred to blush again.

"wat a pretti name………………………………………………….." he sed

"What aboot Gabriela?"I askedd

" Oh she's not coming until later on in da story when we start fukking" he answered letting go off me and walkin down da hall way.

"I hope to see you more offen Phoebe!111" he said . I smiledd a litter than stopped cause that wasent hardcore and I didn't wan luk lyke a pussi on my firs day of collegde. I headed for mah firs class, and Troy wuz in it, I wus secretionly happy abit this . I smiled and went to go sit nixt to him but then blonde preppy girl sat down befire I was sum ninja shit lemme tell you it wus fukken crazy I don't even knew how she did it, but I digest………………….. sheep sat down.

"IM FUKKEN SHARPAYNE AND YOU'RE PUNK ROCK BITCH ASS HAS TO STAY AWAY FROM TROY!" she showted .

"………………….." I stool awn star.

Tu bee cuntinused

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: I WELL upstate tommorrow /333333333333333333333333


End file.
